


You Fit With Me

by minusmelle



Series: Earn Me [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A couple that takes down their parents together stays together, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: Sunday mornings were bliss.





	

Sunday mornings were bliss.

Not only did Dean not have to work but he'd get breakfast in bed, from his favorite half naked Samoan chef. Roman always wore suits no matter the occasion, dressing well came with being one of the richest men in the country. But there was something about him, bare chest, holding a tray of pure delight that made Dean so happy. 

He placed the food down, then slowly he was kissed by his boss, and lover. Dean smiled after the kiss and the taste of him dissipated, replaced by a cool green grape popped into his awaiting mouth.

“You look sexy just eating grapes. Is there a moment when you don't look absolutely gorgeous?” Roman asked as he kissed him again, then fell back against his expensive pillows.

“I don’t look sexy when I'm coming.. or at least I've been told,” Dean smirked then ate yet another grape. 

“You look sexy when you come for  _ me. _ I don't know about the others though, nor do I care because they don't have the hottest guy in the world in their bed right now.” Roman kissed at Dean's neck slowly, causing Dean to blush and close his eyes. To think he was losing him just a month ago to a woman and now, they were in bliss… just being together. He promised not to hurt Dean anymore and he made good on it so far. Roman's been attentive and sweet, acting like this is a real relationship and that's what Dean wanted.

A grape dropped out of Dean’s hand when Roman’s lips made it to his collar bone, sucking softly before moving back up to his lips. They were just about to kiss when Roman’s work phone went off on the nightstand. “Saved by the bell I guess,” Dean joked as Roman groaned, giving him a chaste kiss before answering it. 

“Hey. Uh, this isn't a good time right now,” He said looking back at Dean, “What? Oh god okay. I'll be there soon.” Roman hung up after that and quickly got up, running to his walk in closet. “The Andersons are trying to sour on our deal,” he shouted from the closet,  “I have to go in to save face before they completely bow out and this merger and my career is fucked.” He came out in an half on suit and tie, putting it on hurriedly. Dean got up and slapped Roman's hands away, before he helped him with his cufflinks and tie. “Stay here, and I should be back in like an hour? I wanna finish lazy Sunday with you.” Roman watched Dean smile as he fixed his tie, then placed both hands on his chest, giving him a soft, seductive look up and down. 

“Careful, that look is what got me into your pants in the first place,” Roman smirked then gave Dean a kiss before he grabbed his briefcase and walked out.

Dean watched him go, and once he was gone he laid back down in Roman's bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Roman and “the look” he described. After he was hired Dean went along with Roman to buy some new suits, he couldn't get the tie right back then either. Dean did it for him, and the exact moment they looked into each other’s eyes, they both just… felt it. They flirted for about 3 months after that, until one night, Roman was supposed to go to a gala. Dean remembered helping him get dressed for it, secretly biting his lip at how fucking hot Roman looked when he was done. It only took one look at Dean through the mirror in Roman's bedroom before they ended up fucking against the wall, the floor.. then on the bed.. 

He never even made it to the gala. 

Dean smiled thinking about the memory. He popped another grape into his mouth, ready to fall back asleep until Roman got home, when he heard Roman's door open yet again.

“Roman?” A woman called out, her obviously expensive heels clicking over Roman's overly expensive hardwood floors. Dean covered himself in the bed, while she came in and started looking around. She didn't even flinch as she saw Dean, something Dean found to be quite puzzling.

“Uh, can I help you?” Dean said as he held onto Roman's blankets for dear life.

“Help? Oh honey, I assumed that's what you were… the help,” The woman laughed then placed her gucci bag on Roman's counter. “Where's Roman? We need to discuss somethings.” 

“Uh, he's at work, if you don't mind me asking… who the fuck are you?” Dean didn’t want to be crass but she deserved it after calling him the help.

“Who the fuck I am, dear… is the most important woman in Roman's life. I'm his  _ mother. _ Who are you? He usually doesn't let whores stay over,” His mother crossed her arms and waited for an answer, while giving Dean a look of pure… disgust. 

“I'm not a whore, I'm his boyfriend. Which I get you probably didn't know about until now but-” Dean began to say.

“Didn't know about?” The woman actually laughed, “You're clueless, aren't you?” She laughed a little louder, while Dean looked back at her confused, “I've known since he hired you. He always goes for the cute ones who look like they're in need of a shower and a home. I, my dear am the sole reason you aren't on your ass in front of this building right now. I'm also the one who tried to get you out of my son's life permanently but,” she exhaled, “I guess it's harder than I originally thought.”

Dean stood up after that, grabbing his shirt off the floor and Roman’s sweats placing them on slowly. “Roman loves me. I love him.” Dean said to her once he was decent, “You trying to marry your gay son off to a woman wasn’t going to make me go away.”

“In hindsight, you're right. My Roman has been gay since he could walk, and I was a fool to think that I could toss a woman in front of him and he'd just… leave you alone. You're not like the others. I've scared off a Tyler, a Cody, and even a few models but you… two years and you still have your hooks into my son. That's why I'm here.” She reached in her purse and pulled out a checkbook and a pen. Dean laughed at it, crossing his arms in awe that she thinks money would make him break up with Roman. 

“I can’t be brought,” Dean told her sternly. 

“No, you probably can't. You know with all your morality and such, But I bet your family can… can't they? You see Dean, is it? Well Dean, I did some digging, and I saw that your poor poor mom is in desperate need to pay off some hospital bills of hers, and your father's or they'll lose that quaint little place you call home in Ohio. So, I'm gonna write you a check,” She said while writing, “For five hundred thousand dollars to pay off all those pesky hospital bills and keep some for yourself as long as you agree, to never sleep with, or see my son again.” 

She ripped the check right from her book then placed it in Dean's hands. Dean stood there in shock as he looked down at the check. He couldn't believe what was happening. Roman's mom was giving him a choice, love or family. Dean’s blue eyes turned nordic, ice as he felt tears swelling. She patted him on the back, then grabbed her purse with a smile. “Think about it. I'll give you, let's say 24 hours. Good day, Mr. Ambrose.”

As quick as she came she was gone, leaving Dean there to contemplate what loving Roman truly meant to him.

Roman came home about an hour later like he said. He called out for Dean but heard nothing back. Roman checked the bathroom, where he heard the shower going off. He smiled, and took off all his clothes right then and there before pushing the curtain back to get in. Dean was directly under the water, letting the warm steam drain over his face, and hair. Roman pulled him in from behind and kissed his shoulder, causing Dean to sigh softly. He looked back at Roman, and he saw him smile at him, right before he gave Dean's pink lips a soft kiss. 

Before Dean knew it, his hands were on the wall, laced with Roman’s as he fucked him slowly underneath the hard pressure of the shower. There were loud grunts and louder moans as Dean lost himself in the feel of Roman inside of him. He had his hands in a hard vice grip, just what Dean needed right now as his thrusts sped up, making Dean's ass bounce against his hips. They kissed like never before, with their tongues and teeth clashing as he Roman gave him everything he had, plus all the love exuded off of him, mixed together. How would he be able to let him go, how would he be able to give him up for good?

His family didn't want him around. 

Roman was a rich, and powerful heir.

Dean was out of place, a fool in love with someone he shouldn't be. 

And fuck, this love hurt so good.

Dean felt him coming inside of him while he did the same from the stroke, stroke, stroke of Roman’s rough, but gentle hands. They slowed down and then kissed softer than before, with Dean’s arms slinging around his shoulders, as Roman slowly pulled out.  They finished washing up, and decided to lay in bed together. Roman laid on Dean's chest, listening to his heartbeat while Dean grabbed at his damp black locks, and sighed softly.

“Your mother gave me a check for 500,000 dollars earlier today,” Dean spoke softly, he watched Roman raise his head in curiosity so that their eyes met. “500 grand just to get away from you, out of your life.”

“Fucking hell!” Roman angrily shouted as he sat up in bed, and then grabbed his phone, “I told her that she couldn't just fucking pop in here whenever she wants. Dean, I'm sorry. I never meant for that to happen. Mother doesn't…” Roman sighed, “She doesn't want me to be… gay, but what's even worse is that she rather I be with a woman, unhappy for the rest of my life than with you.” Roman dialed his mom's number furiously but Dean stopped him before he pressed call. He took the cell out of Roman's hands, and held them near his heart. 

“My dad is sick,” Dean confessed as blue eyes met brown now that Roman's contacts were out. “He's been sick for awhile and the bills are piling up. I barely make enough here to cover it plus my rent in my apartment. She used my life against me just so that I stay away from a love I didn't ask for in the first place. I fell for you just the way you fell for me. But I'm the one being punished for it.” 

“Dean-” Roman tried to say.

“Don't worry, I'm not gonna take the money,” He gave the check to Roman, then got out of bed to put some clothes on. “I need to go.” 

“Dean stop,” Roman got up, following him near his mirror. “I don’t want you to go, you know that. I love you.”

“So what if you love me. So what,” Dean mumbled, as he tried not to let Roman see him cry. “Does that mean that I get all of you? Does your love mean that we ever get to be happy? Your mother called me a whore then handed me money like one...  _ just _ to go away. Meanwhile I'm lost in love with you. I take my clothes off and I'm yours… just like that but I fit  _ nowhere _ in your life. I'm not meant to be here. Your mother made that very clear.” Dean put on his clothes hurriedly, while tears filled in his eyes.

“YOU FIT HERE.” Roman shouted as he watched him get dressed, “You fit with me. I don't give a fuck about what my mom says or anyone else anymore. I told you that I was going to earn you and I'm not lying. I'll leave it all for you. I'll leave all of this and run away with you of that's what you want. The money means nothing if I don't get to see your face every morning.. Dean..” Roman grabbed him by his arm and pulled him close to him. Dean pushed away at first but was soon lost in Roman's kiss. 

“My happiness is when I'm with you,” Roman said as their foreheads pressed together softly, “And if that means I have to give it up I will, every thing here I'd give up for you.” 

“Roman,” Dean was breathless as his eyes closed. This man ruined him. He ruined him since the moment they met because now he couldn’t live without him. That scary,  once in a lifetime love was all his and it ruined him in the best way. “You don't have to give it all up for me… I won't let you. I love you too much to let you. I just don't know where I fit in your life.”

“Don't worry,” Roman promised him as he held Dean tight in his arms, “We’ll find a way to make you fit… together.” 

“Yeah?” Dean looked up at him, those blue eyes shining as Roman slowly caressed his face, “What can we do… your mom will-”

“My mom thinks she knows what's best for me. But it's obvious she has no clue. So me and you, beautiful are gonna fight fire with fire. By doing the one thing, they can't stop.” Dean and Roman looked at each other for a second, before Dean smiled, realizing what Roman’s plan without him saying a word.

“Ro are you serious we're gonna-” Dean asked, and Roman just nodded.

“We are. But lets save it for tomorrow… because right now, I want you inside of me.” Roman picked Dean up over his shoulder making him laugh as they walked back to the bed. He tossed him on it, then got in between Dean's awaiting legs. Dean switched their positions, then smiled down at his boyfriend, who couldn’t keep his hands off of Dean’s ass. 

“You know what you're giving up for me?” Dean asked him softly as his thumb touched his bottom lip, “Your name will be tarnished, you'll be talked about, all because you love a broke assistant from Ohio.” 

“If you wanted the world, I'd give it to on a silver platter. I know what I'm doing..  the question is are you okay with everyone finally knowing the truth?” 

“I'm more than okay,” Dean smirked as he ripped off Roman’s boxers, and tossed them down onto the floor, he spread Roman’s legs then kissed down his body slowly.

“...But you might be sore in the morning.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should stay on the main story or give you guys back story next update let me know. -Melle


End file.
